


Not What It Sounds Like

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Funny, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The humans hear Optimus's cries... they run to his aid... not expecting to find what they do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What It Sounds Like

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr.
> 
> this made me giggle

“OH DEAR PRIMUS! RATCHET! P-PLEASE! ST-OP!” Optimus cried out, his voice strained and out of breath.  
“No.” Ratchet said gruffly, and continued over the larger mechs body.  
“P-Please! I-I can not take any moooOOOOOoooOooR!” The prime whimpered and yelped.   
“You got yourself into this mess, you have to live with the consequences!” Ratchet snapped. The humans who had herd the Big bots pleas from the main hanger, had raced along the halls to find the distressed leader. They rounded the corner as The prime gave a mighty yelp. 

“Oh my god!” June gasped, hand coming to her mouth, eye’s wide. The kids just stood there in open mouthed shock.  
“Just what in the name of Lady Liberty is going on in here?!” Fowler demanded as they were all greeted with possibly the most bizarre sight imaginable. Optimus laid out on a medical berth, flat on his front, and Ratchet on top of him, looking non too amused at the interruption… with what looked like a giant hover in his hand, the only sound in the room was the Optimus’s heavy breathing and the noise of sucking air.

“Do you mind?!” Ratchet snapped, “I am trying to clean him up!” Ratchet grumped and stuck the nozzle into the seams of the Primes midsection. The Prime tensed and then let out the biggest, guffaw they had ever herd. Grey servos gripped the edge of the medical berth and his legs started to kick wildly, all the while giggling uncontrollably.   
“WILL YOU BE STILL!” Ratchet yelled, stopping briefly to give the Prime a brake. The mech flopped back against the berth, laughter slowly subsiding. The medic shook his helm. “Stupid aft head, insist on fighting on a beach… dame sand gets everywhere.”


End file.
